Living on the Edge
by Mrs. Mockingjay101
Summary: Gabriella has lost almost everything in the world but gained new friends along the way. Joining the group when the first get to the Jail she befrends Carl and Beth but could her friendship with Carl mean losing everything *Following the show as of Season 3 Episode 1 with flashbacks Please R
1. Prolouge

Gabriella looked for food, an animal or something, while munching on the last of the berries her father said she could have. She wasnt the best hunter and gatherer but she made sure there was enough for her and her parents.  
She frowned, it seemed like everyweek she needed less and less food. it was only a month ago when her aunt died.  
Carefull not to be to loud, she oicked some berries. She tried her best not to get attacked by one of those things, those walking dead. Gabby checked some of the snares she'd set to see f she got something, but only found the usuall, nothing or a Zombie eating it.  
"Damn" she swore walking back to the camp. Her mother was huddeled in a blanket, her green eyes staring intently at the fire. Gabbys father had his arm around her doing his best to keep her warm.  
"Anything?" her father asks.  
She shakes her head "just the usuall berries"  
"Frank tell her about the place" her mother nudged her father "Jane, I am" "What place?" she asked. "While I was looking for supplies I stubled upon a jail. Its perfect we just need to find someone who has the firepower to kill the zoms that are in the courtyard, and a cell block a we could be safe."  
"Shouldnt we all check it out first?" Gabby asked "We are tomorrow morning"  
"Okay sound like a plan"  
"Come on Ella lets eat and then clean this place up."  
While cleaning up her father whispered "You and I both know that your mother is very sick. I'm not ure if she'll be able to sleep in the tree tonite and if anything happens she told me she wants you to know that she loves you very much"  
Tears welled up in Gabby's eyes." I know I just dont want to think about it." she turned her attention to her mother, who looke more and more like one of those monsters "Hey mom, do you think you'll be able to get into the tree for one more night?" her mother nodded. "See dad, she's fine"  
"Fine, Elle" they finished picking up the supplies and putting it in their bag.  
When everything was cleaned up and put in the bag, Gabrielle's mother safely secured to her spot on the tree, Gabby and her father climbed up and secured themselves.  
"Dad, do you ever think that things will be normal again?" she asked "I dont know. We havent heard from any type of autority and I think we should have, at least by now." Gabby was silent "Dont worry we've been doing just fine on our own"  
"But Aunt Jesy died three weeks ago and who knows what will happen to mom"  
"I know, Ella,I know. But we didnt make it this far to just quit. Remember, the jail will keep us protected, there may be survivors. Maybe they could tell us whats wrong with your mom"  
"She's depressed" Gabbriella said "She's lost almost everyone and is afraid of losing us"  
"How dou you know that?" her father asked "Because its exactly how I feel and I'm sure you feel it too" somethng rustled from underneath so thay had to be quite for a while. "Gabby, I love you G'nite" her father said.  
"I love you too daddy" Gabriella said before drifting off into a light slumber 


	2. Safety

Gabriella slept lightly ,as always, and was woken by the distant sound of gunshot. "What is it, dad?" she asked climbing down from her tree.  
"I guess we arent the only ones who have our eye on ther jai" her father said pointing through a some trees.  
There it was, the safest place she'd seen since the farm. It was huge but littered with those monsters, and someone was obviosly shooting them because they where falling in the courtyard.  
"Maybe they are friendly. The people, I mean, not the zoms" Gabby said "Lets hope so, come on lets wake your mother"  
The two woke the slumbering woman,ate and headed to the edge of the woods, a mile from the gate.  
"Wow" her mother gasped "Its perfect"  
"Soon it can be our home" Gabby said "Gabby, take the bag and climb over the fence." Her father said. "Your mother and I will head away from here to get the attention of them" he pointed to the monsters gathering aroung the fence. "Once you are safe you can get their attention" "Do you think you can climb it mom?" she asked The woman simply nodded her head.  
"Remember Gabby if we dont make it we still love you." her father said "Dont talk like that dad. We are going to make it and we can make a new life here" trying to convince her parents and herself while she pulled the strap to the bag over her shoulder.  
"Ready and GO!" her father yelled as he yanked the arm of his wife and Gabby ran towards the fence. She wasnt the best climber but she was halfway up the fence before one of the dead things started to notice her. It grabbed her foot while she struggled to free herself she remember how a bite turned you into one of them. Se kicked it in the face and climbed up the rest of the way, spreading out her jacket over the barbed wire. She jumped down and did a little happy dance, proud of herself that she had made it over the looming fence.  
Quickly remebering that she wasnt alone she yelled for her parents. searching the woods for them. She found her mother rushing to the border.  
"Hey, What are you doing here" Gabriella heard someone say. She hadnt relized that the shooting had ended. She turned around and saw a boy with dark hair and blue eyes.  
"Oh we didnt relize that this place was taken" she lied. "We where just going to stay in this part of the fence" she said before her mother had reached the fence "Ella, I love you" her mother huffed, breathless from exaustion her eyes welling uo with tears.  
"Wheres dad?"  
"He..he didnt make it. They had me cornered and he shot one. Then they all swarmed around him and...and ate him." she stared to cry.  
"what" Gabbys eyes welled up. "But you can still make it"  
Her mother sank down to the ground "Ella, I cant leave your father. He just saved my life." she started to cry." We love you soo much and you've made it this far, grown into such a beautiful young woman. Please promise me, Ella that you wont stop fighting, that you wont give up."  
"Mom" she said. Through her tears she noticed one of the monsters walking up behind her. "Promise me" She said reaching through the fence to touch her daughters face.  
Gabby heard the gate open. "Mom you cant leave me"  
"I'm so sorry Elle. Youve lost everyone and your about to lose me. but you can still make it. My sisters death Killed me, promise me that mine wont do the same to you"  
"I..I promise" She said as the monster sunk its teeth into her mothers shoulder. "NO" she screamed and a woman with short brown hair pulled her back. "MOM" she cried as the lady held her close "Its okay. Your okay" The womans words soothed her as she rubbed her back and held her close. "Everythigs going to be okay 


	3. new friends

The tears came later then she thought they would. She sat, her arms wrapped around her legs staring at the walking corpses that used to be her loving family.  
The boy she had seen eairer sat down next to her. "My dad was wondering if you wanted him to put your parents down?" Gabby just nodded her head. "My names Carl, by the way. Maggie was the one who brought you in. My mom, Lori would have done it if it weren't for the baby. If you want someone to talk too Maggie and Beth lost her Mother."  
Gabbys gazed at Rick as he dragged her parents lifeless bodys to the pile of dead things they where going to burn. "No" she finally spoke up, "give them a propper burial Rick looked stunned at the sound of a voice he didnt recognize. "Daryl can you help me bring Mr. and Mrs."  
"Brentwood" she said "can you help me bring Mr. and Mrs. Brentwood over there so we can prepare the ground for a burial?"  
The tough looking guy helping him nodded and brought her parents over to the farside of the entry.  
"My names Carl by the way. whats yours?"  
"Gabrielle Brentwood" she said.  
"Im sorry about your loss" He said beore he noticed the gun on her hip. "why didnt you just use that?"  
"Dont know how" she said. "I never needed to. My mom wanted me to learn how ever since I could remember, but my dad always said no"  
"My dad couls teach you if you want"  
"That would be nice" she smiled "I think you will like it here. We are all like a big family"  
"well all my family is dead"  
The blonde girl walked up. "hey Carl do you two wanna help me find some firewood"  
"Out there?" Gabby asked looking outside the fence.  
"No" she giggled. "There should be plenty in here"  
"okay sure" Gabby smiled it turned out that Beth, the blonde girl, had just quit when her mother and brother died. If it wherent for Carls mom, Lori and a woman named Andrea, she wouldnt be alive. "You know if you want to talk about anything you can talk to me" she said "I hear everyone saying that. But I'm not going to quit, I promised my mom I wouldnt stop fighting and I wont let her down".  
They picked up the rest of the wood in silence. Daryl let them finish off the owl that he had killed eariler while Rick checked the perimeter of the courtyard. 


	4. dreams

"So Gabbriella whats your story" Glenn asked.  
"You dont have to talk about it if you dont want to" Lori said "With what just happend you dont have to."  
"No," Gabby said "Maybe if I talk about what happened, it will be easier" she took a deep breath. "We lived on a farm a few miles from here. My aunt was visiting from North Dakota when it all started. My brother was spending the break from the University of Georga and my sister had just gotten accepted in. I was homeschooled by my mother and my father worked in the city. When the dead started living again my parents decided it was safest to stay on the farm. Most of the time we didn't have many of those things coming to the farm, and if there where any, Josh and Breanne would go out and silence them. But, one day before winter, they came and there was just too many of them. They attacked my sister before we could all leave. We spent some of the time in a few houses and most of the time in the woods. My brother Couldnt stand living without Breanne, they where so close and he was the one who told her to apply to his college so they could be together. He couldn't take it and a few days later I found Josh with a bullet in his head." she wiped away the tears. "My aunt eventually got sick and died. My mother was sick the past few weeks and we where hoping that being in a safe place would help her get better. But, my parents are both dead now. Thats about it."  
"Youve beet through alot" Hershall said. "How old are you?"  
"Fourteen" she said. "My birthday was a few weeks ago"  
"Carls thirteen" Lori said. "Its like you where ment to find us" Carl smiled "Before the living dead came and attacked my home, I was planning for the holidays, to get our mind off of all the stuff going on in the world . I never had a chance. I dont even know what day it is or when the next holiday is" Gabby sighed "When we get everything sorted we will celibrate holidays" Maggie said smiling "Thats his third time around" Hershall said, gesturing to Rick. "If there was a breach in the fence he would have found it by now."  
"I'm gonna go get some sleep." Gabby said. she walked over to where her parents dead bodies where. "Hey mom, dad. I just wanted you to know that you where the best parents a girl could have. I'm going to miss you and I promise you I wont give up" she layed down tugging on her jacket for warmth, while she listened to the others sing.  
"You look mighty cold" Rick said handing her a blancket. "Wouldnt want you to freeze to death now would we?"  
"Thanks" Gabby smiled taking the blanket "Now I dont want you thinking that you can just join the group and do nothing" Rick said "I did alot of hunting and gathering for my parents anfter my mom got sick" She said "Thats good. Carl ays you dont kno how to shoot. I could teach you as well. We dont have alot of ammo but this prison should have an armory and that means more guns and ammo."  
"Okay" Gabby said "first things first wake up early and I'll show you the basics on the gun before we start to push into the prison." "Will do" she said before Rick walked away to join his family, leaving Gabby to drift into sleep. Or what she could.  
Gabby was home. She saw someone in the garden. The sun shined in the open feild. A girl about nineteen with golden hair and blue eyes spun around in a yellow sundress.  
"Come on Gabby" the girl called. It was Breanne.  
"yeah Ella come play" Josh said from behind her.  
The three siblings spun around in the sun, spinning and spinning.  
Then suddenly she noticed the farmiliar faces become unknown decaying before her eyes becomeing the monsters that hunted her outside of her dreams.  
"Come on sweet Ella" she heard her father say from behind her.  
She turned around and saw that she was surrounded by her family. They where all dead. Living dead and they wanted her.  
"Join us" her aunt called "No" she said and they took a step closer to her.  
"Come on Ella" Her mother said "Join us love"  
"Why"  
"Because we miss you" Her sister said.  
"I miss you too. But I am not going to give up. I promised mom I wouldnt. I have to accept that you are all gone. I have new friends and maybe they will be able to accept me as family." Gabby said before her brother snarled at her.  
"If you wont join us then we will just have to make you." he said and they all took another step forward, closing the space between them. They ripped at her arms and bit at her neck, flooding it with blood. She heard them calling her name as the bit at her and ate her flesh.  
"GABBY" Rick woke her up with a start. "You okay"  
She looked to see the whole camp surrounding her, their eyes filled with worry. "Yeah it was just a nightmare" She said hoping that would be less worried now.  
"Surprised you could even sleep with all the crap thats happend to you." Daryl said "Me too" she said "you missed your lesson so we are gonna start pushing into the prison." Rick said "What?" "You will be on this side of the gate with Lori, Carl, Beth and Carol."  
"Okay" Rick handed her a spike to stab zombies with.  
"Get them through the fence." Carl said and Lori opened the gate.  



End file.
